Sweet Parting
by Mara-Lynn
Summary: Oneshot which looks at Ichigo and Rukia saying their goodbyes. It gives a glimpse into how much Ichigo cares for Rukia.


This is my first fan fic so please be kind. May contain spoilers. I typed this story up a long time ago but only just got around to putting it up. I'm not quite used to disclaimers/what I'm meant to say here so apologies if I forget anything!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, not even the bleach you put in your hair.

* * *

The Winter War had just ended and Soul Society was slowly rebuilding itself again. Ichigo was preparing to leave Soul Society to go back home to his family but first, he had to find Rukia to tell her his plans.

'_Yuzu, Karin and Isshin probably miss her more than they miss me' _Ichigo thought gruffly, although a tiny smile formed on his face.

Ichigo decided to look for her at the Kuchiki manor first and came across her oh-so-charming older brother.

"Hey Byakuya!" Ichigo called out. A vein popped in Byakuya's head. _That insolent brat. If he had not rescued Rukia, I'd have no hesitation senbonzakura-ing his…… _

"Have you seen Rukia?" Ichigo jogged over with a smirk on his face. He knew how to push Byakuya's buttons and frankly, he quite enjoyed it.

"No," Byakuya replied coldly, "and it's Kuchiki Taichou to you…" He then glided away.

'_Well that was a warm reception wasn't it?' _Ichigo shrugged and started to walk towards the river. He knew that Rukia liked walking by the river. Hopefully she would be there.

He couldn't wait to go back to Karakura town with Rukia, Chad, Ishida and Orihime. He needed a normal life again. Aizen was dead and the war was over, but it had taken its toll on him. He was physically and mentally exhausted and missed his family. To a certain degree, he even missed Isshin's crazy antics and pathetic dramatic displays of emotions. Of course, Ichigo refused to admit this to himself.

-Flashback-

"_It makes me feel more at peace, just watching the waves ripple" Rukia said softly to Ichigo_ _as they walked beside the river on their way back to Ichigo's house. _

_Ichigo glanced at the tiny girl looking out at the river. Her violet eyes were glistening in the sunlight and she looked so … contented. Ichigo wanted to reach out to touch her but restrained himself. Just seeing her happy was enough for him. _

-End of flashback-

Rukia was dressed in a lavender-coloured kimono with little red and gold flowers printed all over it. She was holding onto a lily and staring out at the sunset.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he saw her. '_She looks so beautiful…' _he thought. Her body was framed by the setting sunlight and her kimono swayed lightly in the breeze.

Rukia sensed someone behind her and turned around to find Ichigo staring at her. He then gave her a lopsided grin and waved sheepishly when he realised he had been caught out.

"Hey Rukia," he said as he walked towards her. She smiled but felt a pang in her heart. She had made her decision and she had to tell him…

"I think we should be heading back to Karakura town soon don't you think? It looks like Soul Society can do without us now and school is about to start too. I know you hate the schoolwork but I can always help you out with that. Yuzu probably misses cleaning up after us too," Ichigo joked.

His face became serious when he realised Rukia looked distant. "Is something wrong Rukia?"

A few seconds passed before she found the strength to look Ichigo in the eyes. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I've decided… Soul Society needs me." His heart fell at her words.

"We are still picking up the pieces after the war and this place needs to be rebuilt. I don't think it would be right if I left now." Rukia's voice fell to a whisper as she said this.

Rukia looked down at the lily she held in her hands. This wasn't an easy decision to make. She wanted to follow Ichigo back. The only time she had really felt safe and at home was when he was around. However, she had an obligation… a duty to Soul Society… and her brother.

Ichigo looked at Rukia for a long time without saying anything. Heaviness overcame him and disappointment set in. He had plans… plans for him… and plans for them. He had been aware of his growing feelings for Rukia for awhile but never allowed himself to act on them. He was scared of being rejected, and even worse, of losing her. Maybe in the future, he might have a chance with her…

Ichigo breathed in deeply then forced a smile. "That's fine Rukia."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and closed the gap between them. "If it's something you have to do then do it. Don't worry about us." he said gently. Ichigo could tell how difficult this was on Rukia. As much as he wanted her to return with him, he had to do the right thing by her.

"I don't know how long it will be until I can leave Soul Society again," Rukia said sadly, shoulders slouching.

Ichigo's grip on her shoulders tightened for a split second but relaxed again. "Do what you have to do Rukia. You know where to find us."

She looked at Ichigo, surprised. She didn't know what to expect when she told him this news, but she certainly didn't expect him to be so understanding. Part of her wanted him to make her change her mind, to persuade her to go back with him. But she knew deep down that Ichigo would never force her to do anything against her will. That's what she loved about him.

Rukia gave Ichigo a genuine smile. "Thank you Ichigo" she said as she placed her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug, burying her head into his chest.

That surprised Ichigo as Rukia was not one to show much affection. This was different though. At the back of their minds, both Rukia and Ichigo knew that this might be the last time in a very long time that they would see each other.

Ichigo's broad shoulders and arms engulfed her tiny frame. He placed his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled her scent and stroked her hair. He wanted this moment etched into his memory. A warm sensation passed through him and he held her just a bit tighter as he savoured the moment. It was at this moment that he realised just how much she meant to him.

Rukia was silently taking in his touch and his scent. Being here with Ichigo, having him hold her – this was home. Tears threatened to fall down her face but Rukia controlled herself. _I'll come back for you Ichigo… _

Both did not want to let go of each other but struggled with revealing more of their emotions. Rukia was the first to let go of Ichigo, but very reluctantly. They looked at each other knowingly and walked off together in silence to find their friends and bid their farewells.

* * *

I love Ichigo and Rukia as a couple. sigh Wasn't sure if I should leave this as a oneshot or write an actual story... I have ideas for story but am still tossing up what I should do. I'm waiting for more inspiration to hit me smack bang in the face.

Please review!


End file.
